A Biased Response
by Minarra
Summary: This is a re-telling of the first transfiguration lesson, the book and movie versions are blended and it is told from the point of view of a Slytherin O.C.


**A/N:** Hi, so this is a re-telling of the first transfiguration lesson, I blended the book and movie versions. It is told from the point of view of a Slytherin O.C. and although it doesn't technically deviate from canon events it is slanted in a way that may seem a little AU. Some of the Gryffindors are portrayed in a negative light in this story, it is important to know that they are not inherently bad in this, they just aren't being the most tolerant .

 **Disclaimer:** All the standard disclaimers apply. There are some themes and ideas in this that i know have been used before, I am just adding my own voice and flow to it in a way that i hope is at least somewhat original.

* * *

 **A Biased Response**

Delia entered the empty transfiguration classroom and quickly took a look around. There were four rows of tables, six seats per row with an aisle down the middle. The right wall of the room was occupied by windows letting in the bright morning light, illuminating the dull grey stone of the walls and floor. At the front of the classroom was a large chalkboard covered with precise but elegant handwriting, in front of which stood a sturdy, well organized desk that seemed to fit perfectly with the austerity of the room. Perched on that desk was of all things, a cat. A silver and black tabby cat to be exact, sitting quite still, with its eyes the only sign of awareness. They had quickly turned to Delia upon her entrance to the room. With a piercing stare full of authority, they seemed to judge her right then and there. Delia quickly took a seat in the back right-hand corner still eyeing the tabby. She wondered if it might be Professor McGonagall's cat. From the few interactions she'd had with the professor she thought it unlikely that the professor would allow random animals to just come and go as they please.

Delia gave the writing on the board another glance and found a plethora of information; class rules, course aims, definitions, and more. There were even some diagrams and a timeline that detailed when the exams would be, and what they would be covering. Delia got her supplies out and started writing. She figured the professor would have them write down what was on the board when class officially started, and even if that wasn't the case it would be good to have the information readily available. As she was writing, the door opened and someone entered; it was the Granger girl. The girl appeared to contemplate the classroom; her eyes drifting around, then stopping as Delia's had on the tabby, and then finally turning to notice the other occupant of the room. Granger peered at Delia seemingly surprised that she wasn't the first to arrive. As Granger was staring at Delia her eyes fell to the green trim on her robes and a look of distaste appeared on her face. Granger turned her head from Delia and took a seat across the aisle, as close to the professor's desk as possible. She then quickly buried her head in an enormous tome.

Delia grinned to herself; it seemed her impression of the girl from the previous evening was correct. It was only the first day and she knew the girl would firmly ensconce herself as the teacher's pet by the end of it, and from the look she gave Delia it appeared that she would fit the Gryffindor mold well. It was a shame though; Delia always liked finding someone who loved to learn just for the sake of learning, but it seemed that Granger bought into the propaganda. She hoped the girl would learn to take what she was told with a grain of salt.

Delia refocused on the notes she was taking, her eyes straying to the cat from time to time, studying it. She had almost finished when the other students started to trickle in in ones and twos, Gryffindors on the left and Slytherins on the right. The line was clearly drawn. She frowned as she finished the last line of her notes; the divide shouldn't be so clear this early. Neville walked in at that moment, and although he sat with his fellow Gryffindors he gave Delia a small shy smile. She returned the smile as a small surge of hope pushed away the bitterness; she shouldn't have been so pessimistic. She sat back; her notes finished, observing her fellow classmates. Some were chatting, some looking around, Granger still had her face in that book; but they were all waiting. Waiting for something to happen, for the professor to appear; but she didn't. The time for class to start had passed and still there was no Professor McGonagall. The professor didn't seem like the kind of person who would be late, especially on the first day of class. Delia's head turned again to the cat, maybe it was a clue. Could it be a spy for the professor, a distraction, or maybe even the professor herself? Now that was something, she seemed to recall reading that a witch or wizard could turn into an animal. The book had made it seem like the ability was very rare, but it made sense that a witch who taught transfiguration at Hogwarts had to be good at the subject, great even. So maybe someone who was that good at the subject would be one of the few to master the skill, and the markings around the cat's face did remind her of the glasses the professor wore the previous evening. Well, if the cat was Professor McGonagall she would find out soon; but if it was the professor, what was she waiting for?

The answer burst in the door a few moments later; Harry Potter and the Weasley boy had stopped in the doorway panting, and exclaiming loudly their luck that the professor wasn't there yet. The cat on the desk gave the boys a steely glare before it leapt off the desk and transformed into none other than Professor McGonagall. The rest of the class gasped at the sudden change while Delia watched the blood drain out of the boy's faces as the professor stalked up to them. Delia silently congratulated herself on her guesswork, and turned to see what transpired.

The professor rose to her full height and stood an imposing figure as she demanded to know why they would even think of being late to her class. Her lips thinned as the boys stumbled to put forth an excuse, clearly unamused. She gave their claim of getting lost little regard. It was obvious to Delia that the professor was more irritated than angry. She was bound to be more lenient since it was the first day and they were her lions, but she didn't want to set a precedent. So with a bad joke and a warning she made it clear that tardiness would not be tolerated in the future. The professor curtly ordered the boys to take a seat as she strode back to the front of the classroom and swiveled to address the class. She fixed the class with a stern frown as she lectured them on the dangers of transfiguration. They were duly warned that any messing around would result in their expulsion from the class…permanently. Then without missing a beat she drew out her wand and transfigured her desk into a pig and back. The students around Delia were all captivated and clearly eager to begin the lesson.

Delia smiled at the professor's show of magic; she sure knew how to gather interest. The magic she had shown them wasn't very practical, but it sure looked cool. She imagined her classmates would be disappointed once they realized how long it would be before they were able to do that particular piece of magic, and she was right. There was a collective groan as the professor set them to copy the notes on the board. She then proceeded to thoroughly explain every aspect of the course and the magical theory behind their first transfiguration. It was tedious. Delia was glad she had copied the board earlier; it saved her quite a bit of scrambling. When the notes were finally finished, they were allowed to put away their supplies and take out their wands. A match was placed in front of each student and the professor tasked them with turning it into a needle. Delia watched as her classmates quickly discovered that it wasn't as easy as it looked, half-yelling they spoke and waved and… nothing happened.

Delia studied the match in front of her as she recalled the theory the professor had told them. Both the book and Professor McGonagall had said that along with saying the spell and waving your wand, you had to clearly know your desired outcome. Neither source had said it specifically, but Delia guessed that will was a big part of it too. You had to want it, and believe that it could be done. So with that in mind she looked at her match and imagined it turning into a basic sewing needle, she stuck the image firmly in her mind. With that image in her head she concentrated on the task at hand, waving her wand and incanting the spell firmly. Nothing happened. Will, she forgot that. She tried again wanting it as much as she could, truly confident it would happen. And it did, well sort of. The match was vaguely the shape of a needle and it was silver, but there was no eye and it didn't exactly look right. However there was an obvious change and that was something. She took a breath, third time's the charm. She said the spell concentrating on every detail, and low and behold a needle. It was nearly perfect, Delia smiled. She leant back looking around; she seemed to be the only person to complete the transfiguration. She spotted Neville across the room, he had a discouraged look on his face. She wished she was closer to him so she could encourage him in some way. Neville had been friendly and kind on the train; she hoped being in different houses didn't ruin their chance at friendship. Millicent Bulstrode sat on her left, staring at her in shock. She gave Millicent a questioning look then asked quietly. "Have I done something wrong?"

"My brother said no one changes the match in the first class!" Millicent whispered excitedly. Suddenly her demeanor changed and she quietly asked. "How did you do that?"

"I just followed the professor's instructions and said the spell." Replied Delia hesitantly

"You must have done more than that; I've practically been yelling the spell for five minutes straight and nothing is happening!" she moaned

"Well," Delia started. "You have to really know what you want your needle to look like, and really believe it will work. Sort of…make it happen."

Millicent seemed to contemplate what Delia had said for a few seconds and then decided, "That sounds silly; but it kind of makes sense. I guess it can't hurt to try."

Delia watched Millicent turn to her match and pick up her wand. She looked a little uncertain so Delia gave her what she hoped was a reassuring nod. Millicent took a deep breath and clearly incanted the spell. There was a little shimmer of magic but in the end the match remained the same.

"That's alright." Delia urged, "Try again. Focus on the image of a needle, and want it to happen."

Millicent sat staring miserably at her needle for a few seconds; eventually she appeared to pull herself together and raise her wand to try again. This time there was a change, small but definitely visible. The match had rounded and was narrower on one end. Delia opened her mouth to congratulate Millicent when she was interrupted by an outcry from the front of the classroom. Professor McGonagall was calling the class's attention to Granger. Apparently her match had turned pointy and silver, so the professor awarded five points to Gryffindor and held her match/needle aloft for everyone to see. The professor graced Granger with a proud smile, and Granger basked in the attention, clearly smug.

Millicent had a displeased look on her face as she turned from Granger's smug face to look at Delia's near perfect needle. She opened her mouth and turned as if to call out to the professor. Delia quickly stopped her. No, Delia was just as insulted as Millicent appeared to be; but that was not the way to handle it. She would get the professor to notice her success, but she would be patient. Millicent spurred on by her previous success coupled with her irritation at the professor, tackled her task with a newfound energy. Soon enough a needle sat in front of her; not perfect but definitely a needle. Delia congratulated Millicent with a smile on her face, immensely proud of her pseudo-pupil. She turned her head forward only to be caught by the eyes of Blaise Zabini; he turned to watch Professor McGonagall walking among the Gryffindors, glanced to Delia's needle and up to her face; a question clearly being asked. Delia sighed; she had rather hoped to avoid any questions. Actually, she had hoped that the professor would have come over to the Slytherin side of the room by now and have discovered the success of her students. Professor McGonagall had been firmly ensconced on the Gryffindor side of the room since the practical started. She glanced at the Slytherin side of the room occasionally, but appeared to be looking more for misconduct than anything else.

"It's just not worth the effort." Delia said wearily to Blaise, "I think she's made it quite clear with her actions that we're no good."

Blaise gave an understanding nod in return. Calling attention to oneself was a Gryffindor move, and in this case would probably do more harm than good. She would have to use a subtler approach, giving her a nudge instead of a shove. What could she do to get the professor to see what she had so steadfastly been ignoring? If she had some thread and a piece of fabric then she could start sewing something, and when the Professor tried to tell her off for it she could turn it around and say, 'I'm just testing my finished product to see if it works properly.' No…that was too cheeky; as amusing as it might be she didn't want to anger her. The best she could do now was to get as many of the Slytherins as possible to have needles in front of them by the end of class. That would show the professor that they were invested in the lesson, even if she wasn't.

She turned to Blaise to implement her plan. He quickly agreed and helped spread word through the Slytherin first years. Delia's advice was passed along the ranks; each student tried the spell again with a renewed energy. By the last five minutes of class the majority of the Slytherins had managed some change to their matches; they may not have been flawless, but they were clearly needles. Only Crabbe and Goyle had made no change to their matches and that was hardly surprising. Professor McGonagall was still undeniably avoiding the Slytherin side of the class and the professor was slowly losing the little respect Delia had left for her. With only seconds left Professor McGonagall called the student's attention and assigned that night's homework. She instructed everyone to leave their matches where they were and that she would collect them, and with that she sent them on their way. The Gryffindors quickly grabbed their things and raced out of the classroom jostling each other in their haste. The Slytherins followed after, eager to leave the classroom but at a more sedate pace. Delia cast a cursory glance at her needle and those of her classmates before exiting the room. She was disappointed with Professor McGonagall's complete disregard of her and her housemates and hoped that the sight of so many transfigured needles would jolt her into seeing that she had wronged them. It shouldn't matter what house they were in or what stereotypes their professor believed. They had the right to learn too!

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi, I didn't want to put this at the top because i wanted you all to read it objectively and not cut me any slack. This is the first time i have written a fan fiction story. I am more of a math and science person and i wrote this really just to see if i could write something that wasn't terrible. This particular scene has been rolling around in my head for a while now and i figured why not make it come to life.


End file.
